Planet Sheen
Planet Sheen is an unknowable entity from the Dark Universe. Steve Oedekerk claims to have created it, but do not be fooled - Planet Sheen has no ties to our mortal realm. We all fear Planet Sheen. We do not like Planet Sheen. But we must respect Planet Sheen, as the consequences for opposing it are far more dire. Synopsis Planet Sheen is about a young child named Planet Sheen crashlanding on the planet Planet Sheen. But you probably already know that much. Characters *'Planet Sheen' - The main character of Planet Sheen. A foolish mortal, who has stumbled upon the planet of Planet Sheen. Planet Sheen is Chaotic Neutral, knowing no bounds and constantly commiting to reckless behavior, constantly encouraged by Funny King Alien Man. While his role is often portrayed to be that of the protagonist, the dark energies he emits tell a much different tale. *'Slug Carl' - Repetitive patterns in universal structure led to the existence of Slug Carl, an alternate version of Carl that is also a slug and lives on Planet Sheen. A little bit obnoxious at times, but more bearable than The Character That Makes You Well Aware That a Fetish Artist Created This Show. *'Mr. Nesmith' - Planet Sheen's friend who also appeared in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Whereas in Planet Sheen he takes a role of being the foil to Planet Sheen, and may seem like one of the more well-aligned characters on the show, do not be fooled. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, he makes you crush dozens of Goombas to beat his "high scores." *'Avatar the Last Airbender' - Notable for being a Girl Character. Notable for absolutely nothing else. *'Funny King Alien Man' - Being Funny and a King, Funny King Alien Man is one of the most powerful characters on Planet Sheen. He is the size of a puppy with a squid head. Despite being one of the show's better characters, however, he often enables Planet Sheen, allowing his crimes to know no bounds. *'Severus Snape' - Undeniably the best character on the show. Formerly advisor to Funny King Alien Man, Severus Snape's home was unjustifiably destroyed by Planet Sheen's rocket, leaving Snape without a roof to sleep under. Severus Snape seeks vengeance against Planet Sheen, though in most instances, fails due to oversights in his plans. Decently entertaining most of the time. *'Quidditch' - Severus Snape's lackey, resembling an orange Mike Wazowski with wings. Not quite as entertaining as Severus Snape, but definitely one of the better parts of the show. *'The Character That Makes You Well Aware That a Fetish Artist Created This Show' - The worst character on the show. Watch one episode with her, and you know what kind of person in the Dark Universe was responsible for Planet Sheen. *'Fruit Hobo' - The most powerful character on the show. Everyone in the Flesh Universe fears him. Not to be trusted in the slightest. Episodes But only two episodes have been retrieved from the Dark Universe. *"Snape Grocks Your Wife" - After Severus Snape drinks a growth serum, it fails and only makes part of him grow huge. I'll let you guess which one. Then he grocks your wife. *'"Slug Carl Tells You the Exact Time and Date of Your Death"' - Self explanatory. Reception What do I gotta say? It was a big hit. Trivia "Grock" is just a coined word used to censor a swear in Planet Sheen. It actually means FUCK Category:Shows Category:Random Works! Category:Planet Sheen Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00? Category:Dark Universe Category:Powerful entities Category:Some other 7th thing.